Luke Goes Down Under
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Luke was not having a good summer that's when he runs into someone that made him wanting to go to Australia once summer school was over with. Will Luke follow through and go, and if so what will happen in the down under? Only one way to find out.


Sorry for a long over due story. I had the longest writers block and hope it won't happen again.

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway. The OC in this story is based off of a real person. However I don't know their sexuality. I like to thank **S.R Fiction** and **Halcyonic Dayz** for their help. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

Summer break was now here as it rolled around, slow and teasing for one boy That boy happens to be Luke Ross. Even though last year he was doing great he still had to take summer school again. Luckily, it only for one of his classes, rather than all of them like usual. However, this didn't improve his mood. With Jessie off on her acting career and being too busy for him. Then his siblings are back at camp, and his parents did not stay home for long after Jessie left. They went off on beauty and movie things for the hundredth time. The penthouse quickly lost its fun once again. He wished he'd gone to Kikiwaka too but it was not meant to be.

"I'm so bored!" He shouted, only to hear it echo back to him in his room.

With a heavy sigh, he considered going to see his friends and start breakdancing at the park for tips, but he remembered they were all going to different places for vacation. At the time of hearing this Luke just smiled as he brushed it off and said he was busy, too. He was even asked Stuart what he was up to and he was busy too. After some thought he decided to head to the skate park. However Luke could not find it anywhere. His messy room was a thing of the pass and that was not the reason why he could not find it.

"Bertram have you seen my skateboard?"

Luke waited for a response and shook his head forgetting he was out on a butters convention. When Luke did find it he forgot it was broken and the duct tape was not holding as well. Nothing was working for Luke. The only fun place left was somewhere he hadn't visited for a long time: The zoo. Koalas always improved his mood. Later at the zoo Luke found himself just wandered around and stared lazily at the animals. Sighing, he looked all through the zoo for his favorite animal, but found nothing. Luke decided they must be sleeping. Disappointed, he decided to leave. Maybe there was ice cream at home. If Bertram did not eat it all that is.

But then as he neared the exit, the sound of people clapping and light cheers draw his attention. Curious, he approached the small crowd. He managed to find some high ground and a clear view of what they were looking at. There, on a small mound of grass, was a boy about his age with a head mic while holding a baby animal who was hiding its face. But he knew instantly that that was a koala, his favorite animal. Luke stared at the little creature and listened, not bothering to look at the boy.

"For those who have just joined us, my name is Beckett and I'm from what most of you like to call 'The Down Under'. That's Australia. Queensland, to be exact." The boy introduced clearly. He'd done this before. "Back home, my family works for the Australia Zoo. My mother's back home now probably feeding the nocturnal animals." He took a breath and flashed a smile. "I volunteered my time at this zoo because I just love animals, and I wanted to see what the big city was like what you guys call the Big Apple. When I was little so thought everyone lived in this huge apple and why would anyone wants to live in an apple. I'm getting off track here."

Everyone started to clap and laugh about the apple bit. Luke smiled shaking his head.

"One of my favorites is this little guy named Gorge."

He nudged the adorable little critter and smiled again. Luke looked up now and recognised the boy.

"Gorge is a Phascolarctos cinereus, or, inaccurately, koala bear. They're an arboreal, herbivorous marsupial native to Australia. It is the only extant representative of the family Phascolarctidae and its closest living relatives are the wombats. The koala is found in coastal areas of the mainland's eastern and southern regions, inhabiting Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, and South Australia. It is easily recognisable by its stout, tailless body and large head with round, fluffy ears and large, spoon-shaped nose. The koala has a body length of 60–85 cm that's 24–33 inches for you Americans, and weighs 4–15 kilograms that's 9–33 pounds . Pelage color ranges from silver grey to chocolate brown. Koalas from the northern populations are typically smaller and lighter in color than their counterparts further south. These populations possibly are separate subspecies, but this is disputed."

For a while, Beckett stopped talking and allowed a few photos. Finally he started again, "Gorge loves to eat gum leaves. Does anyone want to pet Gorge?"

Luke quickly raised his hand before anyone else. He blushed when he realized how high he was holding his hand as he was also on his tiptoes. Beckett smiled with a small shake of the head. He pointed to Luke, who waited no time going up to meet Gorge. Luke did mange to stumble a bit as he ran down. Beckett just smiled.

"So?" Beckett started as Luke climbed the mound, "What's your name, mate? You look a tad familiar."

"Um Luke. You problly saw me dance on YouTube."

"Oh yes. You are quite good. Best I had seen."

Luke smiled "Thanks."

The audience started to clap.

"So here is some gum leaves you can give gorge." Beckett said as he handed Luke some leaves.

Gorge quickly started to eat as Luke smiled while the audience awwed. Beckett just smiled watching the cute boy feed Gorge.

"How would you like to hold Gorge."

"Can I?" Luke smiled.

"Yes this is how you hold him."

Beckett explained how to hold him and soon Luke was holding Gorge. Luke just smiled and soon Beckett took a photo of Luke and Gorge.

"You are doing great mate."

"Soon Luke handed Gorge over to another trainer who went to get him. Luke just smiled as everyone was clapping.

"Give another hand to Luke everybody."

As everyone was clapping Beckett tapped Luke on the shoulder and handed him a copy of himself holding Gorge. Luke smiled as now he has a memory he can look at. Luke soon went back into the audience to watch the rest of the show. Luckily he found a place to sit instead of standing. When it was all over Beckett was taking selfies with the guests and even signing autographs. Beckett just smiled wondering why anyone wanted his autograph in the first place.

After most of the people have left Luke was still there. He enjoyed the day and was glad he came to the Zoo. Luke ended up being the last to get a selfie with the boy. Luke just smiled as the photo was taken.

"Thanks again for helping out mate."

"Thank you for picking me. Koalas are my favorite animal of all time. You are lucky to spend time with them."

"Yah I know but it's hard work too, as you have to clean up after them as well when I'm at the zoo. That part is not fun."

"Yah maybe after summer school is over with I can go to Australia and go to your zoo."

"That world be great mate but Australia is kinda expensive to get there. Even coming here should be, but your zoo flew us in."

"Oh money is no problem with me."

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Are you rich or something?"

"Uh, well... Yeah...well my parents are." admitted sheepishly. He had never been like that when admitting to his wealth. "My dad is Morgan Ross,"

"The director? Wow. My dad was just one of many crocodile hunters, but a famous director? Crickey."

"Yeah, so I can just go if I want." Luke grinned, remembering his casual trip to Africa. "Well, I have to finish school first though." He added.

The Australian boy couldn't help but smile. "Well hopefully that doesn't take too long. Oh, you might want to remember to wear some pants as it is winter for us Aussies. Its not too cold though but at times it could be.

"Really? I thought it was nothing but warm weather."

Beckett rolled his eyes, but not at Luke. He didn't like stereotypes, despite following many himself. "A lot of people think that. It's warm when you guys have Winter and Autumn."

Luke not wanting to be rude looked at his phone when Beckett was not looking and realized he had been out for almost two hours. "Oh, I guess I should be going now. Nice meeting you, Beckett."

"Same here, Luke."

Again, Luke was lazing around once he was back. He shook his head seeing the ice cream was indeed gone. While Luke sat in the screening room and struggled to stay focused on the boring movie. His hand slipped into his shorts as images of his old sexy nanny Jessie sucking him off flooded into his mind. He grunted and moaned as he rubbed his rock hard cock through his boxers. Soon, he turned off the movie and pulled out his cock. He began to stroke his length, leaning his head back and let the sexy thoughts take over. As he got faster, Jessie's orange hair became blonde and her brown eyes turned blue. Soon, Beckett's cute lips were wrapped around his shaft. Instead of being grossed out, Luke went faster. Soon, he shot his load across his chest, getting a few drops on his shirt.

Meanwhile in a hotel room, a certain blond boy was staring at a photo of a cute boy with freckles as he slipped a finger in and out of his ass. "F-fuck me, Luke!" He moaned, before dropping the photo and starting to stroke his cock. The boy soon went faster and faster until he came. He breathed out heavily. He couldn't wait to see Luke again. He soon started watching YouTube videos of Luke dancing and licked his lips. He was once again hard.

It was the next day and Luke was all smiles.

"Hey, Bertram, I'm going to Australia for a few days." Luke said over his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator. The butler grunted and flicked through the pages of a Butler Magazine. He couldn't care less if Luke was there or not. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" Another grunt was his response. "Bye then," He said as the doors closed.

"Now you don't even have your bags packed."

"No not now when school is over with."

"Ok one less mouth to feed."

"You do know the others are at camp and my parents are away."

"Oh I know you're the one less mouth."

Luke just rolled his eyes as the elevator closed. For the second day in a row, Luke found himself searching around the zoo, but this time he was looking for someone. To his disappointment, Beckett wasn't there. Luke didn't know why he was so disappointed, he had only met the boy once. The only thing he could think of was he was a possible friend he could hang with. He soon seen an employ as she must know where Beckett was. Luke had to play it cool though.

"Excuse me"

"Yes, How can I help you."

"Do you know if the guys from Australia going to be here today?"

'Sorry kid they where only here yesterday."

"Ok thanks."

Soon Luke slumped around at the zoo for little while before leaving. As he was walking back home he could not stop thinking of Beckett. He never thought he could stop thinking about anybody but Jessie but it seemed Beckett was taking over.

The next week, Summer School ended and the freckled teen decided he would go see Beckett. The only problem was that he did not know exactly where the boy lived. The only real thing he knew was what zoo he works at. But would he even be there? After all, Luke remembered it will be cold there and the zoo might close. After some thought, he decided it did not matter he would try anyways. Luke still had no clue why he was going out of his way to see someone he just met. He just hoped that Beckett was not just being nice about seeing him in his home country, as it would be very awkward if that was the case.

"Hey, Bertram, I'm going to Australia now.".

"Yah ok bring me back something."

A short helicopter trip took Luke to the family jets, and he quickly boarded one. Since it was still summer on his end of the world, he wore his normal summer clothes. He would change later, once the Jet landed in Australia. It would take a day to get there, and the teen quickly got bored of entertaining himself so he took out Kenny and took a long nap.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. Also I like to once again thank **S.R Fiction** and **Halcyonic Dayz** for their help check out their great stories.


End file.
